Warriors of the Dead
by Marianneanimelover
Summary: Fine and Rein are selected, as well as many many others, to become a warriors for ancient gods. Group A and Group B must fight each other to gain the title. Who will fall? Who shall rise to become the strong warrior capable to protect the ancient gods? FxS and RxB
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own this anime at all**

Fine P.O.V  
Finally! We can go home! Too bad, we still have school tomorrow I stretch my arms out as we were on the train back home. I looked behind me to see Rein. Rein's cheeks were red and she seemed stiff. Uh, _maybe_ that's because she's sitting right next to her crush, Bright. I gigged quietly. She faced me. Her face read 'Help!'. I just playfully stuck my tongue out and turned around. I soon drifted of to sleep.

Before I knew it, we were back home. I stretched once again as we entered the house.

Next day...

I picked up my phone. Seriously? WHO WOULD FREAKIN' TEXT ME AT _4_ AM!? I was so angry, I was about to throw my phone out the window.  
I groaned and squinted as the light shone in my eyes. I saw Rein awake checking her phone as well.  
"Hello, Fine Haruka. Wanna play something? Haha, I asked a lot of people to play. it's up to you to decide. This game is all about survival. Sorta a life-or-death kinda games. ya know?;) Anyways, come to the fushig Central park at 4:30 AM. Have a nice day. :D" It read. Unknown number. I turned and faced Rein. We turned on the lights and traded phones. They had the same message, though, of course, different name.  
"Should we go?" Rein asked  
"I don't know...We don't know who this is...It says it's for survival..." I said.  
"Maybe it's a joke? I don't know." She said. I nod in agreement. We decided to go but prepared just in case. Who knows? Maybe it's interesting. We got freshened up and changed. I had something Rein forced me to wear. It was a fitted white long sleeved shirt, a black T-shirt over it with a pink heart on top of it, a black skirt with a pink belt, and black combat boots. I secretly put on black shorts underneath. You never know if a fights gonna happen. The text _did_ say it was for survival. Rein also tied my hair differently. It had a black headband with 2 crosses on it and my hair was tied in Mini twin tails by bat wings. I saw Rein. It was a dress...  
"Rein, you can wear something girly, but make it suitable for something like fights. Something cozy but girly, and wear shorts underneath." I comment. She nods, for once, taking my advice. She went with a black mini skirt that poofs out a little and blue tights with combat boots, a blue tank top, and a black jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up. She also tied up her hair in a ponytail. She then grabbed her phone and her sling bag. She stuffed our phone chargers in there. I look at her.  
"What? Who knows if we might be there for a while." She said. I sigh and grab my sling bag. We quietly opened the door and sneaked out. Man, we haven't done this in a while!

Rein and I headed to the park and saw many other girls and boys there, checking their phones. I looked around, and suddenly Rein was gone. I saw that half of the boys and girls there suddenly was in half. In other words, about 500 of them. Fire surrounded the section of us. What is this?!

Rein P.O.V  
I looked around and saw a water wall surround us. Where is Fine?!  
"Welcome, players!" A cheerful voice cheered. We looked up and saw an energetic girl with long sky blue hair. Her bangs were cut just up to her eyebrows and she had mini pigtails on the sides tied by black ribbons and her hair curled a bit at the end. Her hair almost reached her waist. Her bright and round blue eyes were happy and excited. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black dress over it. A blue bow rested at the collar and her white stockings had mary janes on it. Is that...A school uniform?! She was standing on a platform that came from the water. She looked slightly younger than me, maybe 10 years old?  
"Who are you?!"  
"Why did you ask us to come here?"  
Questions were screamed at her. She held out her hand and everyone's mouths shut.  
"I'll answer everyone's questions," She stated. "But, first. Let's do introductions. My name is Nanami. This is what we call 'Group B'. I have gathered you all because I find potential in all of you to become a warrior of Neureus!" She giggled.  
"Neureus? Who's that?"  
"Group B?"  
"What about adults-  
"QUIET!" The little girl shouted in a more mature and adult-like voice which differs from her usual high pitched one.  
"I'll answer all your questions. Firstly, there are 2 groups. A and B. B is our group. To prove yourself worthy of becoming Neureus's warriors, you must battle and defeat at least 10 Group A players. There are many, spread across the world. These are the portions in Japan only. You are all granted with power to use your blood as weapons. Whenever you battle, the group A people have the same powers. How you can tell is because you will feel the presence of a player. You feel energetic when a group B player is near. You will feel a sharp pain in your left eye whenever group A people are around. If you have a sister or brother, than the pain won't affect you. When you battle, your hair color fades near the end, in other words it gets lighter in color. So if you had red hair, the longer it is, the more faded it would be. So if you're a girl and have long hair, the tips will be light pink. Get it?" Nanami ranted. We all didn't seem to mind paying attention because this was useful.  
"Also, when you're in battle, your left eye should change in color as a sign. For group B, us, our eye color will change to an icy light blue, almost a white. So, you can't know who's in group A so now, I'll send you back home! I'll be sending everyone guidance messages along the way!" She said. "Oh, right! I forgot to answer questions! Hehe, silly me! Well, Neureus is a god of the sea. Also, adults can't do this because he chooses pure children! Children who are still pure, who have the ability to fight with all their might. Cause' you see, children are still innocent." She giggled.  
"Then who exactly are you?" A teen called out. "Me?" She asked. She smiled.  
"I am Nanami. I was the last standing Neureus warrior from the last generation."

Fine P.O.V  
A little girl came out, maybe 10 years of age? She had red hair, almost at her waist. Her bangs were straightly cut to her brow and her hair was tied in mini pigtails with curls at the end by 2 white ribbons. Her cold, dead red eyes stared at everyone. She was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt and a black dress over it with a red bow at the collar. Her mary janes made no sound as she stood on a platform made of fire.  
"Players, welcome to my little game." She said in a monotonous voice. What made her so cold?  
"Please hold your questions until after I explain everything." She said before anyone could open their mouths.  
"You were all chosen. You all have potential to become the knights of Hephaestus, or vulcan, the god of fire. You will battle group B. You are 'Group A'. Whenever you come close to them, you feel a sharp pain in your right eye. If you come in contact with a group A member, you feel energetic. When you battle, you draw blood it reacts by turning into a weapon. Your blood is your weapon in the game. When you are in the presence of a group B member, you are distinctly a group A member because your right eye color should turn completely black. Well, if you have a sister or something like that, that doesn't work on her. It only works on others. Group B's is almost white. Your hair color shall fade the longer it is in length. Like a color scale. Defeat 10 players from group B and you have proven yourself. Of course, defeating them means killing them if that wasn't clear." She explained simply. Everyone seemed to hesitate.  
"Ah, and if you refuse to participate, we will be sent to personally kill you instead of you trying when you still have a chance." She warned. "I will send you messages to guide you through it."  
"Why is this happening to us?!" One cried. The girl gave a small sad smile.  
"I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. I was arranged to get here. I used to be like all of you. I used to love spending time with my twin sister. But, you know. I don't control the rules. I just explain them." She said.  
"Who are you?!" A boy shouted.  
"Me? My name is Fina. The last standing Hephaestus knight from the last generation."

Normal P.O.V  
Everyone was shocked at the 2 girls introduction.  
"With that, goodbye." They said before vanishing and sending everyone home.

"Fine,"  
"Rein,"  
"What group are you?!" They asked each other. "A," Fine gulped, not wanting her twin to answer. "B," Rein replied. "Why?! Why us?! What did we do to deserve this?!" Fine cried.  
"Sh, it's okay Fine. They said we had to kill 10 people from the other group right?" Rein asked,she was gripping more on their reality now. She received a nod from her twin.  
"Then, we just do that. We don't have to kill each other." Rein soothed. Fine smiled. "Yes...Why does almost everyone have to die...?" Fine asked. "It's reality, Fine. The wheel of misfortune has begun to turn on us." Rein said.

8:00 AM...  
Fine P.O.V  
"Morning!" I yawned as Rein and I entered our classroom. School didn't start until 8:30 but we always meet our friends here.  
"Hey," Shade greeted with a grin. I grinned back and sat at my chair. I heard my phone buzz. Rein and I looked at our phones and I saw Fina had messaged me. A girl, Nanami which is probably their guide, text Rein. "To make your weapon...Draw blood from anywhere, your own blood...And think of a weapon..." I whispered, barely audible. Then I received another one. "If you battle at school or something, call on a battlefield. It's simple. Just say, 'battlefield!' In the real world, you would just be standing in front of your battler and blankly staring at the ground. Whoever loses will have blood shown in the battlefield but in the real world, her body would just vanish." It said.  
"What's that, show me!" Shade laughed, peering over my shoulder. I quickly shut off my phone.  
"Never!" I exclaimed like a child.  
School went normal. At lunch, we all went to the roof. I froze, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in my right eye. I glanced at Rein who chocked on her food. "Your eye," She whispered to me. I covered my right eye and grabbed a mirror. My eye was completely black. Ugh, a player is already hunting me. Oh well.  
"Fine, are you okay, do you need to go to the nurse?" Shade asked worriedly, a hand on my shoulder. I kept my eye covered and gave him a smile.  
"I-I'm okay! Um, I have to go to the bathroom, okay?" I exclaimed before running off. the presence was getting stronger. I found a girl staring at me in an empty hallway.  
"You're from group A, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Battlefield!" he called and suddenly, we were in a world like a city, but the skies were white and roads were black. The world was only painted white and black. She bit her lip harshly to draw blood while I pierced the skin on my thumb with my tooth and drew blood. I had a scythe and she has a bow and arrow. For a small amount of blood, it can do big things. She shot an arrow but I dodged, attempting to slash her. She ducked then stabbed an arrow in my left leg. I flinched and took it out. A wound was left as it trickled blood. Luckily, my socks were black. She landed another cut on my arm and headbutted me but apparently, I was the only one who showed pain as my forehead turned red. She began to beat me, pinning me to the ground. I let a tear fall. Was I going to die here? No. Rein needs me. I can't afford to die on my first battle! I stood up and, with an abnormal amount of speed, stabbed her heart. Straightforward. No hesitating. No minor targets. One target. That's how you win easily.

I fell to the ground as her body disappeared. My leg spilled blood on the ground. I bit my lip. I'll just go back to the roof to talk to Rein. I stood and heard then laughing and talking. I peeked in and saw Rein with a nervous face. How cute. She's worried for her older twin sister. I opened the door and all eyes turned to me.  
"Fine! You're alive!" Rein cried, ignoring the fact our friends were there. She hugged me tightly. I winced when she crushed my wound. She felt the liquid and quickly released.  
"Fine! You're injured!" Shade noticed, quickly running over. He picked me up bridal style and quickly rushed down. His warmth...His kindness. If I die, I will never be able to say the one thing that I wanted to. I love him.

Shade P.O.V  
How on earth did Fine get those injuries?! I'll beat them up! I looked down and found Fine staring at me with a small smile on her face. I looked back up, blushing a bit.  
I slammed the nurse's office door open. She almost screamed when she saw Fine. "First, clean the small cuts while I call an ambulance!" She cried, grabbing the phone and running out.  
I put Fine down on one of the beds and began cleaning the small cuts on her arms. I put an ice pack for that red forehead mark.  
"Who did this to you, Fine?" I asked. I _needed_ to know!  
"A girl...But it's okay, Shade. This was supposed to happen." She smiled softly. How could she just casually sit there?!  
"What do you mean, 'this was supposed to happen?!'" I yelled. "It just was." She replied simply.  
"Who was the girl who did this? Is she a bully? Delinquent-  
"Shade! It's fine. She wasn't a bully or a delinquent. She was an ordinary girl, like me. Just like me, she got cruel fate. That's all there is to it." She sighed. How...What did Fine ever do to deserve this? Or is this my punishment for falling in love?

Rein P.O.V  
Father and Mother told me to stay home while my sister is being treated at a hospital, do you know how ridiculous that is?! So, here I am pacing around the hallway as I bit my fingernails, mumbling some things.  
"R-Rein-Sama. Your parents just called. They said Fine-Sama is okay and should just be coming home soon..." A maid informed, watching me aimlessly walk. I sighed in relief and fell to my knees as relief washed over me. Fear then clouded my thoughts as I looked in the mirror and saw my left eye turning blue/white. I nervously got my coat and told the maids I was going to go to the store. I didn't want to fight but I would rather fight and at least have a chance of winning, rather than dying with no option. I saw a smiling girl about 3 years older than me. We were at an abandoned building. I had to put up a strong act so I don't get sensed by fear.  
"Onee-San, are you the one who is battling me?" I asked, smiling coyly. On the inside, I was shaking so much.  
"Yes. Now let's get this over with, Shorty." She said lazily. Ack! She has a rotten attitude! This'll be one person I won't regret killing...Okay maybe that was a bit harsh to think...  
"Battlefield or no?" I asked.  
"No." She replied. I nodded. Luckily, when you activate you powers, you are given non-human abilities such as incredible speed and a light feeling allowing you to dodge easier. I bit my thumb and used my blood for a sword. I jumped on the roof and began slashing at her. She managed to only get me once on the arm but we went to a place under construction but it was deserted right now. I killed her by stabbing her multiple times. I actually did it. I killed someone. These hands are dirtied by the red liquid used to signal murderers.

Fine P.O.V  
I was waiting for my parents to sign me out. I overheard their conversation. They already signed me out but they wanted me to rest a bit more? If I'm participating, my parents better not make me stay here too long. Then, I felt it. A fight, with no battlefield. I chuckled and opened my window. I jumped out, making sure to land on my right leg since my left one is still injured. I began to dash for the source. I smiled in glee. My sister had won! She turned around, blood staining her as she mirrored my smile.  
"Fine! Look, I won!" She laughed. "I see Rein, I see! We need to battle like this! That way it'll all be over soon!" I giggled. We sat there, laughing like we lost our minds for 10 minutes before sneaking home to shower off the blood.  
"Fine, we keep everything a secret to everyone but each other, right?" Rein asked, drying her hair. I nodded. "Of course!"

Normal P.O.V  
Rein and Fine arrived at school the next morning.  
"Fine, Rein did you hear?" Lione asked. The twins shook their heads. "Apparently, children above the age of ten but under the age 18 have gone missing!" Bright informed. The twins shared a look before giggling. They didn't really understand, but the fact their friends know nothing is funny to them.  
"Do you guys know something?" Shade asked. "I wonder if we do..." Fine replied.  
"Fine, you just got out of the hospital, are you feeling okay? Did they mess with your brain or something?" Altezza asked. "I'm completely fine! That's my name after all! It's just funny that you guys don't know." Fine giggled.  
"Know what?"  
"All we're gonna tell you is that lets say the entire population of children between those ages were here and split up into two groups, right?" Rein said. The others nodded before Fine continued what Rein began.  
"Well let's say one group was forced to go missing. People wouldn't want that, right?" They nodded again.  
"Well, to summarize, it was either the first group or the second group who has to go missing. No use in escaping it!" The twins sang. The friends shared a look of confusion.  
"Ah, sorry, we didn't mean to scare you, that's just what we heard." Rein excused, remembering what was happening. Fine nodded. The friends shrugged off their weird behavior. The class was still empty, due to the fact it was still only 8:10. Suddenly, the friends screamed as the window Fine was sitting directly next to, smashed into pieces. They were even more shocked. Rein was now holding a pure crimson knife that liquefied and disappeared. Fine cleaned a few cuts the glass gave her and calmly looked out the window.  
"Thanks, Rein!" She smiled. No one sat on the tree where it was obviously shot from. Fine suddenly got a text. As well did Rein.  
"Fine, we are giving everyone battle names. A person just tried to shoot you, right? That was Cheetah from Group B. Your name is Phoenix. I give you this because I see higher potential in you than others, so you get a powerful fire name."  
"Rein-Chan, everyone is getting battle names! Exciting isn't it?! :D Anyways, your sister was just attacked by Cheetah. Don't let it worry you! She may be fast, but her aim is poor so she doesn't have a high chance of killing your sis. I give you the name 'Nymph'. I give this to you because I thought you have a high level of skill from what I saw yesterday. So you deserve a water name! Plus, Nymph's are pretty, just like you!"  
The twins smiled at this.  
"Fine, what's going on?! Weird things happen one after another! This happens every 10 years!" Shade yelled. Everyone looked at him.  
"Every...10 Years?" The twins asked. Shade and Bright nodded bitterly.  
"Every 10 years, all around the world, children go missing. So every 10 years, parent pray not to let their child be taken away. No one knows why this happens." Bright explained.  
"DO you know someone who was taken away?" Everyone asked. The 2 boys looked at each other before replying.  
"Our childhood friends. Shade and I were 6 at the time, they were 10. They were living in the house on the hill in the forest. We met because their older brother babysat us." Bright explained.  
"...They were the very last ones gone before the cycle stopped. They were twins. Unlike Fine and Rein who are mostly opposites, they were complete opposites yet they are as close as a pencil and its eraser. Inseparable at the time. One had long red hair and cold red eyes. The other was energetic, having blue hair and blue eyes."  
The twins eyes widened at the description. "No...Way..." They muttered.  
"What were their names?" Milro asked. They all turned their heads to the twins who spoke up.  
"F-Fina..." Fine muttered.  
"N...Nanami..." Rein mumbled. The boys eyes widened. The twins looked up with serious faces.  
"Those were their names, wasn't it?" They asked.

"Yes,"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own this! Thanks for reviewing for me, Everyone! I'm glad this one was well liked because it took me like 3 months to come up with a plot, ridiculous, I know. Enjoy! Oh, and this one is definitely shorter so...Sorry!**

Fine P.O.V  
I stared in shock. Nanami and Fina?!  
"Fine!" A certain 10-year old called in anger.  
"Rein!" An identical voice followed. We all turned to the door and saw 2 angry looking twins.  
"Nanami! Fina!" The 2 boys gasped. The twins ignored them and ran up. The 2 held hands and began chanting something. Then the whole room flashed white. When Rein and I opened our eyes, everyone else was unconscious.  
"What...?" We questioned.  
"Don't tell them about us! We are not supposed to be here! Let us warn you, if you ever tell them again, you might as well hear the Queen of Hearts yell, 'Off with Their Heads!'" Fina snarled before the two vanished into thin air. Rein and I shared a nervous glance before nodding. No more twinny topics. We looked at each other and gasped. I groaned and she sighed. Her eye was white and apparently, mine was black. Our backs were turned to our friends as they woke up.  
"Fine? Rein?" Shade questioned. We didn't face them but glanced at the broken window.  
"What happened..." He trailed off.  
"N-Nothing!" We yelled quickly before jumping out the window.  
"HE-  
"battlefield!" Rein and I muttered. We disappeared before they saw us.

Shade P.O.V  
"HE-  
We all bent over and saw that the twins weren't there. What the heck. . .Why on earth is the window broken?

Fine P.O.V  
Rein and I scanned our surroundings, looking for our opponents. Then, we saw 2 twin identical boys emerge. They both had jet black shaggy hair and bright blue eyes. One had the fringe parting to the left, the other had theirs parting to the right. We got in fighting stances before they burst out laughing. What was so funny?  
"We're not here to fight!" They laughed.  
"Then what's the point?" we asked.  
"Hm, I wonder if it's necessary...?" They teased. They are somewhat irritating.  
"Tell us!" Rein demanded impatiently.  
"Fine. It's for partnership. I'm from Group A, my twin here, Chance, is from Group B. Like you 2, we're twins of the opposite team." The one with the left hair explained.  
"Yup. My twin here, Chase, and I want to team up with twins like you 2." Chance explained.  
"Why?" We wondered.  
"Because. We don't want to kill the other twin. So we're the same. Plus, if we team up, we can become stronger...Plus, we're your new neighbors." Chase admitted, a sheepish grin on his face. Rein and I exchanged glances before whispering to another.  
"Fine, what do you think?"  
"I dunno. What if they betray us?"  
"Then we kill them first."  
"This sure is an opportunity to get stronger."  
"Yeah,"  
"Um...You 2 do realize we can hear you." Chase commented. We blinked before blushing in embarrassment.  
"F-Fine! We'll do it!" We exclaimed. The duo smirked and flew up to us.  
"Well, since I'm in Group A, my partner is Fine~" Chase grinned. I blushed at the closeness and pouted.  
"Then I get Reiny~" Chance smirked  
"Hey! My name in Rein, not Reiny!" Rein shouted at him. He chuckled before putting a hand to his chin in mock thinking.  
"Then...Ah! Rei!" He declared.  
"No! Sounds like a boys name!"  
"Fine..." He pouted.

Next day, Normal P.O.V  
The twins eyes twitched.  
"Hehehe Hi there! My name is Chance Sakakibara!"  
"My name is Chase Sakakibara!"  
The twins sat right next to Rein and Fine.  
"Hey, Fine~" Chase whined."What, Chase?" Fine sighed, "If it's for snacks, I have none. Rein confiscated them."  
"Eh? You too? Chance stole all of it while I was asleep and there them into the river."  
"We have the worst punishments.."

_Who is that guy? Does Fine know him! Never mind that, he's getting way too close!_ Shade thought angrily as he glanced at the moping twins. He became saddened by the fact she seemed to be close to another boy. He saw that the 2 suddenly covered their right eye in pain, then they raised their hand.  
"Haruka-San, Sakakibara-Kun?" THe teacher asked.  
"Sensei, my stomach hurts so bad..." Fine whined.  
"My head hurts!" Chase moaned. "Go see the nurse,"  
"Kay!" The 2 dashed out. Shade turned sad. He could tell she was lying. She was hiding something and he was sad that she didn't tell him.  
"Why...Why does she go with him? Whatever. As long as I can protect her, nothing else matters." He muttered.

A boy who appears to be in high school or college was their opponent. Fine hid from the roof, so the man thought that Chase was his only opponent. Fine bit her thumb, Chase bit his lip, and the unknown boy stuck a pin in his arm and drew it back to see blood.  
"Order!" They called, turning their blood into weapons. Fine got her scythe, Chase got a sword, and the older dude had a gun. "Okay! Chase, coordinate 3!" Fine commanded through her phone call. He nodded and dashed off the the East part of town. The man followed him, not realizing that Fine was following them from the roofs. Chase secretly smirked as he came to a dead end.  
"Out of luck, kid. It's my win." The man grinned.  
"Um, sorry, but actually, it's your dead end." Chase said to him.  
"Stop yappin, Brat."  
"Fine!" He called.  
"Yo! Sorry, Onii-San, but Chase and I don't plan on losing!" Fine exclaimed, jumping. Before he could say anything else, she sliced his down.  
"Hm. Not as fun, right Chase?" Fine asked, obviously not amused as they both stared at the dying man coldly.  
"Yeah. What a bore. I wasn't even able to use my sword. I used my blood for nothing. Oh well, can't change the past. Let's go Fine." He sighed before they vanished.

When Chase and Fine got back, opponents from group A were present, so Chance and Rein had to go. Rein passed by Fine and high-fived her.  
"Switch!" They giggled before parting. The boys gave a thumbs up to each other.  
"Good job,"  
"Good luck,"  
Shade decided to go and talk to her. He frowned and looked at Fine as he walked over.  
"Fine, I need to talk to you."  
Fine blinked but nodded.

Nanami and Fina sat on top of the buildings. The wind blew lightly and the dark clouds covered up the source of light.  
"Fufufu~ Everything is getting more exciting by the day!" Nanami giggled.  
"Today, everything begins to break, right? People should remember," Fina sighed, picking up glass.  
"People are as fragile as glass. If you're not careful, it will shatter."  
"Today, our players begin to break under any circumstance and begin destroying...That's the purpose of this game. Kill. Kill. Kill. You kill of insanity of losing those you love. When you don't realize it, you've destroyed the world." Nanami whispered softly. Fina smiled sadly.  
"Just like us."


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I apologize for the long wait. I've been busy with projects and yatta yatta. I don't own FBNFH! Enjoy!**

Fine P.O.V

I stared at Shade as he fiddled with his thumbs. We were sitting on the bench on the roof.

"Shade? Shade what did you call me down for?" I asked innocently, swinging my feet.  
"Fine . . . I need to know if you have any romantic feelings for Sakakibara." Shade mumbled.  
"Eh? No, no, no , no. You got it wrong Shade!" I exclaimed, standing up in shock. Did it really seem that way.  
"Then why do you suddenly hang out so much?" He asked, standing as well.  
"I . . . I can't tell you!" I yelled. I saw the hurt on his face.  
"Why?! It's like you don't trust me! You might even say you like Sakakibara the next time we talk!" He yelled.  
"I do trust you! I'm not allowed to tell you! It's for your own good!"  
"Like you know what's for my own good! Meanwhile, you go off and do things I might really get a heart attack from! You suddenly decide to act to mature and responsible now, when in the past, all you've done was cause trouble?! Is that how you're going to act?!"  
"Shade, you idiot! You don't understand! You don't understand me, you don't understand Chase, you don't understand the world!"  
"I may not understand anything, but I do know the only thing I understand, is that I love you and don't want to you to hide things from me!"  
I froze. Shade...Shade love...me? He glared at me coldly and ran back downstairs. I sighed. Shade probably hates me now. Not for long. I _will_ make him understand. After everything is over. I will...

Shade P.O.V  
What on earth is happening to Sakakibara and Fine? It's been a week since our argument and we haven''t spoken at all. I noticed everyday that either Fine and Chase, or Chance and Rein, would leave, they would always come back with a bit of blood somewhere or their uniform, a small bruise, scratch, or cut would be on them. Why won't she tell me anything?!

Fine's P.O.V  
Geez, my whole body aches! Why can't older people be a bit nicer?! I glanced over at Shade. He still isn't talking to me...Chase looked over at me and handed me a pocky stick.  
"Hey, is your boyfriend not talking to you?" He asked.  
"He's not my boyfriend!" I hissed. I turned back around and sighed. my whole life was starting to fall apart.

Normal P.O.V  
Chase glanced at Shade and walked over.  
"You should try to make up with Fine. She won't be able to focus on anything. She will grow more distant from you," Shade scowled at the boy.  
"Demon . . . And what if I refuse? I need to protect Fine."  
"Simple. Game over," Chase shrugged.  
"FINE! CHASE!" The door to the classroom opened revealing a worn down Rein who was crying.  
"Rein, Rein, what's wrong?" The partners comforted her. Fine's eyes widened at the sight behind Rein.  
" . . . No," Chase gasped in shock. Behind Rein was Chance's body. His uniform torn and dirtied, blood smeared all over his body and his heart stabbed with a blade. A hologram above him wrote, "GAME OVER" In bold red letters.  
" . . . Ritual Elements: Death Master burial," Chase murmured slowly, taking in the last few looks of his dead brother. The boy slowly diminished from the area off to somewhere else.

Shade stared at the mournful trio. _Fine . . . Don't participate in any more 'Games'_. He thought bitterly.

"Rein . . ." Fine began as she set down her phone on her bed.  
"Hm?" Rein asked from the other bed.  
"Do . . . Do you think everything will turn out okay?" She asked. Silence came from the other side of the room.  
" . . . Of course it will," she whispered.  
"When this battle is over, I can go out on dates with Bright. He agreed to become my boyfriend." Rein smiled.  
"Really? Good for you!" Fine smiled.  
"Yep. When this battle is over . . . We won't ever see Chance and Chase again," They looked down. They didn't notice themselves starting to cry over the downsides of the ending.  
"When this is over, we'll be happy." Fine concluded.  
"If we don't get what we want," Rein began, standing.  
"Then everybody dies."

Shade P.O.V  
I can feel it. The ending. The ending is coming soon.  
"Bright," I began, picking up my phone.  
"Yeah?" He asked in an amused tone.  
"Time's up. The ending is coming," The line was cut and the alarming beeps sounded from my phone. A hunter. The dangerous hunter. They want the twins.


	4. Chapter 4 Pt 1

Fine P.O.V  
I couldn't sleep. My mind was busy with battles and school.  
"Fine, can't sleep?" My twin sister, Rein, asked.  
"Yeah." I replied. I heard shuffling and Rein opened the lights.  
"Fine . . . Maybe we should take a small break from these games. For now." Rein suggested. I turned over with a sigh.  
"You're right. If we keep up like this, we won't last long. Plus, we haven't spent much time with out friends recently. Ah, spring break is coming up soon. We should take a trip with them." Fine suggested.  
"That's a great idea!" Rein beamed. The twins spent a few hours up discussing the plans.  
"I can't wait!"

"Morning!" Fine and Rein called.  
"Morning." Their friends replied. _They seem back to normal_, they all thought, looking at the energetic twins.  
"Hey, hey! Guys we came up with a great idea!" Fine began with sparkling eyes. Altezza, Shade, Bright, Sophie, and Auler were all listening.  
"How about we all go the the beach for spring break! Our parents are chaperoning and we have a nice house down the road!" Rein proposed.  
"How exciting!" Sophie giggled.  
"Well, I guess it beats staying at home and watching TV. Me and Bright's trips have all been delayed due to weather and-" Altezza ranted.  
"We'd be happy to go," Bright interjected quickly.  
"Sure," Shade sighed. They began to talk along with Chase, but Fine noticed Shade was avoiding her at every chance he got.  
"Chase," Sophie began bluntly as usual. Chase hummed and turned to Sophie.  
"Where's your brother, Chance?" She asked. Rein dropped her pen and Chase looked down, unable to speak.  
"He's not going to be attending this school anymore!" Fine shouted quickly.  
"H-He's been . . . transferred," Rein whispered, locking hands with Bright. Bright threw Shade a look. _He's dead_, they both confirmed.  
"Well, let's hope he's happy where he is!" Bright assured, trying to lighten the mood.  
"You're right. Now, in this conversation, I heard there was a feast, now was there?" Chase scooted closer to Bright with a mischievous smile and an interested face.  
"If you keep acting like that, there won't be a feast," Shade scolded.  
"What?! N-No! That can't be!" Chase fell to the floor dramatically.  
"Punishment!" Fine cheered, jumping on his stomach.  
"O-Ow! Your feet! Fine!" He wheezed as she jumped on him 5 times like a trampoline.  
"I-I'm done for!" He moaned in agony. Fine threw him an apologetic look.  
"Maybe that was too harsh," She mumbled.  
"'Maybe'?! I could of died!" He spat accusingly.  
"You would've lived!" Fine paused and began to walk to her seat. "Probably."  
Chase rolled his eyes and went to his seat as the bell rang.

The group all ate and chatted on the roof.  
"Ah!" Rein exclaimed in shock as she opened her bento box.  
"What?" Everyone else asked, reaching for their own bentos.  
"This isn't mine! I don't eat sushi!" Rein cried.  
"Eh?! That was mine . . . Ah! This is Fine's! The ultra-deluxe lunch buffet!" Altezza claimed. Everyone found theirs mixed up.  
"No!" The group heard a shriek and turned around.  
"Fine?!" Fine was standing on top of the railing, trying to reach for the bento box that got stuck in the tree.  
"A-A little further!" She squeaked. Something knocked into her foot causing her to lose her footing.  
"Idiot!" Shade and Chase rushed forward to catch her, only for both of them to succeed and fall down with her.  
"O-Ow . . ." They looked up. Shade and Chase were hanging onto a tree branch with their other hand holding up Fine.  
"Fine. I'll help you," Fina's voice rang in her head. Suddenly, Fine couldn't control her body and she swung up, hoisting herself to the tree branch.  
"I just controlled your body for a few seconds," Fine said before she disappeared from Fine's mind. Shade hoisted him and Chase up before briefly glancing at Fine who looked a bit confused.  
_Fina, what game are you trying to play?_ Shade pondered as they settled back onto the roof.

"THE SEA!" Fine laughed in excitement, splashing into the salty water.  
"Hey . . . Fine. I've been thinking. About the sea." Chase began, sitting in a floatie as he sipped his can of soda.  
"Okay?" Fine arched in eyebrow, trying to figure out where this was going.  
"Well, people come here on a hot sunny day, and they sweat,"  
"Uh-huh,"  
"The beach is made of salt water and so is sweat. . ."  
". . . Uh-Huh,"  
"What if . . . The ocean is just built up sweat from millions of years?"  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS BEACH! REEEIIIINNNNNNN!" Fine wailed, dashing at full speed to her sister.  
"Fine, what's the matter?" Rein asked.  
"Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-CHASE RUINED THE BEACH FOR ME!" She cried. Rein sighed.  
"Okay, okay. Let's go get some shaved ice." Rein said, patting her sisters head before taking her to the shaved ice stand.

"Hehe, Fine: 0, Chase: 1," Chase sang happily, taking a sip.  
"You just plan to tease her, don't you?" Shade sighed.  
"Maybe. Hey, this is your time to make up with her. It's vacation." Chase nudged the dark-haired boy.  
"Maybe. As long as you don't have any romantic moments with her, my plan should work." Shade narrowed his eyes to Chase, throwing him a beach ball.  
"Can't promise you anything. I'm encouraging you to befriend her again. Though," He pulled his shades up and smirked. "After that, you and I are rivals. Fine will be mine." Shade frowned.  
"Keep dreaming, contestant. If you had not realize, at some point Rein or someone else will come and try to kill you and Fine." he smirked. Chase rolled his eyes and floated away.

"Yay! Fireworks!" Fine cheered. It was around night time and the group planned to set off fireworks.  
"Pretty!" Fine's eyes held a spark of excitement as her pink firework stick began to spark. Shade stared at his purple firework.  
"Fine, can I talk to you?" He narrowed his eyes at the mischievous-looking Chase. "Alone." Chase pouted.  
"Sure, I guess." Fine answered nervously. The duo left somewhere out of sight from the rest.  
"Fine. I'm sorry for getting all up in your space. People just have to keep their secrets." Shade sighed.  
"It's okay. I knew you were just worried about me." Fine beamed and gave Shade a brief hug.  
"Bear hug!" She laughed.


	5. Chapter 4 Pt 2

**Heyo! This chapter will mainly focus on Rein and Bright! I don't own characters!**

Bright P.O.V

Something seems to be bothering Rein. Probably about the games. I have to protect her at all costs from those hunters. I watched as she chased Altezza with her firework.  
"Brother! Help me!" Altezza cried, hiding behind me. I smiled, but I stood next to Rein and quickly pecked her cheek causing an adorable blush to spread across her cheeks.  
"Sorry, Altezza. I stand by my girlfriend!" I laughed. Rein stuck her tongue out.  
"Too bad Altezza!" She giggled. Altezza pouted and began mumbling a few things that were unclear.  
"If you want a boyfriend to stay by you, Auler is other there talking to Sophie." Rein teased. We both held back laughter as Altezza's face burned bright red.  
"Altezza has a crush?! I can't wait for Mom and Dad to hear this!" I teased.  
"Brother!" She whined before stomping over to complain to Auler who somehow managed to calm her down with a few words causing her cheeks to go pink.  
"Wow, Auler can be a real ladies man." Rein whistled as she watched. I slipped my arm around her waist and brought her close.  
"Yeah. Though, I managed to get you, so I am as well."  
"Stop joking!" She laughed.  
"Who said I was joking? You were a stubborn mule, I was so relieved when you said yes." I whistled innocently and walked off to throw away the old firework.

It was time to go back to the house and the girls got the rooms on the second floor while us boys got the first floor. I stayed up on my phone, talking to Nanami and trying to figure out her childish ways.  
"You want to know what'll happen to Nymph, right?"  
"Nanami."  
"Okay, okay. Ah Here we go. Serpent is approaching princess. X3"  
Everyone awoke to hear glass shattering and screams. We quickly ran upstairs. Fine and Rein were struggling under the grip of 2 people. They looked like ogres or barbarians . . .  
"Let them go!" Shade growled angrily watching as they began to choke Fine.  
"Sh . . . ade," She choked out.  
"Get away from her!" Shade held out his hands as a black sword formed with black mist. The sword: Black Nightmare. He quickly slashed at the beast, cutting off its left arm which disappeared in ashes. Fine quickly scrambled behind Shade in fear.  
"Fine- Wait! Aren't you supposed to be used to fighting by now?!" He asked as he blocked the men attacked.  
"W-Well yeah . . . But these are barbarians, so . . ." She trailed off and brought Rein with her to go call the police.  
"Ah! You chicken!" Shade shouted in irritation.  
"Yeah, I am a proud chicken at that!" Fine retorted, disappearing down the hall.  
"That little . . ." Shade growled in irritation before looking at me.  
"Don't just stand there, Bright! Do something! I'll be killed by these ogres on my own!" He shouted at me.  
"A-Ah, right!" I mentally face-palmed myself for not acting out sooner.  
"Light Dancer." I called. A golden sword formed in my hand and I took a nice strike at them, blood spurting at a rapid pace, killing them in a matter of seconds. I looked away from the scene bitterly. I have always hated this.  
Pain.  
Screams.  
Despair.  
Sorrow.  
From a young age, Shade and I were taught these things. We felt it. We caused it. We hated it.  
I leaned against the wall, sliding down to the ground. I buried my face into my hands, tuning out the sound of blood splattering around.  
"Bright. Let's leave." I hear Rein's soft voice. She helped me up and we took a stroll along the shore.  
"So . . . you're a participant?" I asked awkwardly.  
"yeah. We had to choose life or death. I will do my best to survive." She replied, stopping to look up at the glowing moon reflecting off the ocean.  
"So, you're what? A participant? Oh yes, that's right. you got a text too, right? Never mind." Rein laughed quietly and took a step into the water as it rose to her feet. I didn't answer at first and followed her actions after taking my shoes off.  
". . . Rein, truth is, I'm not a participant. Shade and I lied. We didn't attend the gathering, nor receive a text." I finally confessed. Her head snapped towards me, her small pink lips forming a small and perfect "O" of surprise. Her eyes were wide and her hands trembled beside her.  
". . . What? S-Stop joking, B-Bright! You guys called up about the text! Y-You made us attend the gathering. It's impossible that you wanted us to attend, right? Right?" Rein asked pleadingly. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. I closed my mouth and finally decided to think things through.  
"Rein . . . No, listen to me. Yes, we lied. Yes, we did need you to go to the gathering. Trust us on this though, we would never want you two hurt." I muttered softly, firmly gripping her small shoulders.  
"Never want us hurt? Never?! Then, why on earth would you send us there?! If you two hadn't called, Fine and I would be at home, oblivious and not fighting to live!" She cried, colorless pearls forming at the edge of her eyes.  
"Even so, you are just going let those people die themselves?!" I shouted, shocked.  
"Of course not! I just . . . I just wanted my sister and me to be safe." She whispered.  
"I guess that's ture. Shade and I are like brothers. We didn't want each other hurt so we had to call you guys and tell you to go to the gathering," I laughed bitterly and stared at the starry sky.  
"Because . . . Because we were ordered to." I let my voice drop to a hushed tone in shame.  
"What?" She gasped. "Who on earth would order something like that?" She asked.  
" . . . The people who Shade and I fear." I sighed, grabbing her hands and began to unfold our secret.  
"When Shade and I were small, we were sent to a boarding school. They promised our parents proper meals, lectures, and discipline. They believed them. Shade and I discovered it was a training school. They would order us to play tricks and do dangerous things. They threaten us so we have no choice. I'm so sorry, Rein." I whispered. She leaned over and pressed her lips against mine.  
"It's not your fault. No matter what, I will always love you." She smiled, giving me another long kiss.

"Nice to see you, Lover Boy." A rough voice cackled. I felt fear engulf my entire being as I turned my head.


	6. AdoptionDiscontinuation

**Hello! I know I haven't updated in a while! Gomen! I've kind of lost an interest. This story will either be ****discontinued or someone may adopt it****. PM if you wish to take on the story and I'll give you more details.**  
**Thanks!  
Don't worry, I'll be starting a new story and (hopefully) I will finish it!**

** \- Marianneanimelover**


End file.
